Shiver
by VampireChick25
Summary: A terriable choice and conflict is trust upon bella when its vampires agianst werewolfs. What do you do when you soulmate is a vampire and your bestfriend is a werewolf?read and review please... :D
1. Intro

I was cold. Edwards body was pressed against mine, sheltering me from what was about to happen.

We were standing in the middle of the beach, I could hear the waves crashing into the rocks, and even for Forks this was pretty rough weather.

Jacob had already turned into a huge wild animal, his breath was unsteady and the Cullens surrounded him. They all started moving forward closing in on him, they all had wild eyes. They were thirsty.

I tried to struggle free from Edwards's grasp but he had a grip on my shoulders. I tried to make a sound, trying desperately to break free and run over to protect Jacob.

Jasper was first to lung at Jake. He whimpered and stumbled back. Jacob had only been a werewolf for a few months now. I new he was strong but he was by himself and against 6 vampires (excluding Edward).

The odds were not good.

I knew what would happen next would not be good. I snapped my eyes shut and tried to block out was going on around me.

Edwards arms wrapped around me and pulled my body against he cool cheast/ I let my head fall onto his left shoulder and let the tears stream down my face.


	2. Chapter1 Wakeup calls

**I do not own 'Twilight' or 'New Moon' or any of the characters.**

**Authors Note:**

Sorry if this Fanfic is really rough…my ideas for this story are all over the place. This chapter might get off on really slow start. I would really love for you guys to comment and give your opinions. Thanks –VC25

**Few weeks before**

I was standing in the field that Edward had taken me to once. It looked a lot different from the first time I was here with Edward. There was a thick haze and it was night. The only thing I could hear was my own breathing. The silence was unbearable.

There were footsteps behind me. I spun around to see Jacob in his werewolf form. Then quickly out of nowhere Edward came to my other side, opposite from Jake. I tried to speak so I could welcome both of them, but they paid no attention to me.

It was as if they didn't even realized I was standing between them.

Edward's eyes were a dark fierce brown and were focused on Jacob. He took a step forward and Jacob let out a huge growl.

Jake took a huge leap over me, landing inches from Edward.

Right when Edward was about to attack Jacob, I woke up screaming. When I opened my eyes I could tell Edward was startled.

. I felt my cheeks turn to a deep shade of pink.

This was the first time in months that I had woke up screaming. Even when I used to scream in my sleep, Edward had never been there to hear.

Before he could say anything I ran to the bathroom. Luckily I didn't even trip over my own feet.

I didn't want to think about what this dream had meant. I knew Edward and Jacob would probley never get along but would they actually attack each other?

Before I could step into the shower there was a soft knock on the door.

"Bella?" said Charlie awkwardly. "Are you alright?"

I let out a huge sigh "I'm fine dad, just a bad dream."

"Okay, I'm off to work then" Charlie said. "Oh, Jacob called for you last night."

I grimaced. I knew Edward was probley listening in on us. He didn't approve of me seeing Jacob, just like Jacob didn't approve of Edward, or and of the Cullens for that matter.

I haven't talked to Jacob lately. At least not since the night he brought over my motorcycle. Charlie decided to be an actual parent and ground me, but thankfully he didn't tell Renee about it.

Fortunately my grounding has officially worn off as of this morning, leaving me free to see whom ever id like.

After I heard Charlie leave for work it was inevitable Edward would be at me side.

"Are you going to call _him _back?" Edward said coldly

"Of course! Jacobs one of my best friends" I said in a harsh tone. I know Edward meant well by trying to protect me. But I hated how spiteful he was towards Jake. "Now please let me have a shower, we can talk about this later"

"Fine" Edward grumbled as he left the bathroom.

After having a nice hot relaxing shower, I dashed into my room. I quickly threw on a pair of jeans and one of the many T-shirts I stole from Edward. It was baggy on me but I loved it just the same.

I came downstairs to find an empty house. Edward usually made my breakfast during my shower, but he must have left.

I hated when Edward was mad at me, but I wasn't going to let him ruin my relationship with Jake. I went to the phone and dialed Jacobs's number. If Edward wasn't going to go out with me today, then I would find my own fun. I didn't want to be cooped up in the house, I was a free women. And I was going to take advantage of that.

"Hello" Jacob answered in his happy-go-lucky voice.

"Hey Jake, Its Bella wanna go out today?" I said just as peppy.

"Sure!" Jacob said happily. "What dangerous act do you wanna commit today? More cliff diving? OH how bout jumping off a plane without a parachute? Its probley safer than hanger out with that bloodsucker boyfriend of yours"

I sighed. Jacob would never let go of the fact I was dating a vampire. He hated the Cullens and he let me know that every opportunity he had.

"I was thinking just a movie or something. But if you prefer we can stand in the forest and see if any oversized dog will attack us'' I said sounding equally sarcastic.

"I'll pick you up in an hour…"

Before I could say good-bye Jacob hung up.


End file.
